Dark Valentine
by MonsterKay
Summary: My First Fanfic..maaf kalau jelek -edited-


**DARK VALENTINE**

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

genre : Romance (mungkin.. kayaknya romance nya gak kerasa)

rated : T (maaf kalo salah, soalnya bingung mau kasi rate apa.. hehe)

... **My First Fic .. hope you like it .. ))**

_Drrt.. drrrrt... drttt.. drttt _.. suara getar yang sangat keras berasal dari Hanphone. milik pemuda berambut pirang yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Hmm.. sepertinya ada pesan masuk.

"hmm.. uhm..nyemnyem" erang pemuda itu merespon suara getar keras Hanphonenya.. selang beberapa menit kemudian alarm milik pemuda berkulit tan itu menyaring dengan kerasnya

_Kriiiiing... kriiiiiiiiiiiing..._

Pemuda yang sedari tadi tidur itu tiba-tiba mulai membuka matanya kaget. Kaget dengan suara nyaring yang ditimbulkan alarm miliknya. Pemuda itu langsung mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik selimut dan cepat-cepat mematikan alarmnya agar tak bersuara lagi. Di ceknya Handphone yang daritadi berkedip-kedip itu, rupanya benar ada pesan masuk..

"_selamat pagi naruto-kun.."_ pemuda yang diketahui namanya naruto itupun tersenyum kecil, ia langsung membalas pesannya

"_selamat pagi juga hinata-chan.."_ sepertinya orang yang bernama Hinata ini spesial bagi Naruto.

Pemuda itu terbangun membuka selimutnya dan berdiri sambil membuka jendela kamarnya, membiarkan udara masuk mengisi kamarnya yang berantakan.. dirasakannya angin pagi hari yang sejuk dan menyehatkan, sambil mendengarkan burung-burung yang tengah berdendang lagu 'selamat pagi' dengan merdunya.

Naruto bergegas mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Selang beberapa menit ia keluar, berpakain rapi dan memasukan buku-buku pelajaran ke dalam tasnya. Dilihatnya sebuah kotak agak besar berbungkus kado, sambil tersenyum ia memasukan benda itu kedalam tas ransel hitamnya. Segera ia keluar dari rumahnya, menyalakan motor dan langsung melaju dengan cepat menuju sekolahnya..

* * *

><p><em>(sesampainya disekolah..)<em>

"selamat pagi Naruto !..." sapa pemuda berambut coklat jabrik memiliki garis merah segitiga yang terbalik. Naruto yang baru saja memakirkan motornya pun menoleh dan membalas salam dari pemuda itu

"selamat pagi juga kiba!" balasnya dengan semangat disertai cengiran khasnya yang lebar.

"ohya, selamat hari Valentine ya.." balas pemuda yang bernama kiba itu. Tapi yang diselametin ternyata sudah jauh menghilang..

Naruto terlihat buru-buru ke kelas, sampai-sampai ia sudah menabrak banyak orang, celotehan kesal orang-orang yang ditabraknya pun tak ia hiraukan. Akhirnya ia sampai juga di kelasnya, kelas 11 IPA 2. Naruto segera mendobrak pintu, dan bergegas ke meja dekat jendela. Dan dibelakang gadis yang dianggapnya spesial itu.. Naruto menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan _deathglare_ dari siswa lain. Terutama sakura, wanita berambut pink di sebelahnya.

"hey naruto, jangan asal dong mendobrak pintu segala! Kau bisa kan membukanya dengan lembut ? kukira pak kakashi yang datang. Ehh, taunya engkau yang datang! Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas serangan jantung yang barusan kau sebabkan.." teriak sakura gak nyante.

"hehe.. maaf sakura. Abis gak sabar sih mau ketemu hinata-chan.. hehe" jawab naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Yang di gombal tersipu malu sambil menundukan kepalanya. Naruto pun bergegas membuka tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan benda yang lumayan besar yang terbungkus kado itu.

"selamat hari valentine.. hinata-chan" kata naruto sambil menyodorkan kado itu didepan hinata.

"ahh, aduh maaf naruto-kun a-aku lupa, ka-kadonya tertinggal dirumah.. ma-maaf ya ? besok akan ku-kubawa kok, aku janji" jawab hinata dengan wajah bersalah.

"tak apaa, hehe.. umhh, anooo.. nanti jadi kan ? "

"uhm.. i-iya, nanti se-sekalian saja kadonya diambil" jawab hinata. Rupanya walaupun sudah lama pacaran hinata masih berbicara dengan gagap bila bersama naruto.. ya, mereka sudah berpacaran cukup lama. Yaah, sekitar 8 bulan. Banyak orang iri dengan hubungan mereka yang bertahan lama. kebanyakan jaman sekarang hubungan hanya akan bertahan lama satu bulan ato berminggu-minggu. Bahkan 1 minggu saja sudah dianggap lama.

Dan rencananya sehabis sepulang sekolah, mereka akan pergi berkeliling kota sambil merayakan hari valentine ini. Dimana hari valentine adalah hari sakral bagi umat-umat yang sedang kasmaran.

"_.teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet."_ bel panjang satu kali menandakan pelajaran akan dimulai. Semua siswa-siswi segera kembali ke tempat duduknya dan mempersiapkan buku yang akan dipelajari..

* * *

><p>Hari sudah semakin siang, banyak siswa-siswi sudah malas-malasan menerima pelajaran.. ada yang senderan di meja ada yang mengobrol ada yang melamun bahkan ada yang tertidur.<p>

Sisanya, yang tidak melakukan tindakan-tindakan yang diatas pun hanya memperhatikan jam, bertanya kapan ini akan berakhir. Hanya beberapa murid saja yang masih setia memperhatikan pelajaran.

"_teeeeet... teeeeeeeeeeet.. teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet.. " _ akhirnya bel tiga kali tanda pelajaran sekolah telah usai. Murid-murid yang tadinya malas-malasan pun dengan semangat merapikan meja dan memasukan buku ke dalam tas mereka. Dan langsung bergegas keluar tanpa beri penghormatan pada guru... malang sekali guru itu.

"sudah selesai hinata-chan ? ayo kita berangkat ? " tanya pemuda berambut kuning jabrik pada pacarnya.

"ahh iya, mari kita berangkat naruto-kun.." jawab wanita itu dengan lembut dan tersenyum kecil. membuat pipi naruto memerah merona.

Segera sepasang kekasih itu keluar dari kelasnya sambil bergandeng tangan. Membuat perhatian murid-murid yang melihatnya, mereka semua terlihat iri. Membuat sepasang kekasih itu menunduk malu menghindar tatapan-tatapan iri dari murid lain.

...

...

...

Naruto menyalakan motor sport berwarna merahnya. Dan menuju hinata yang sedang menunggunya mengambil motor

"ayo naik.." ajak naruto kepada hinata. Hinatapun mengangguk dan menaikinya.

"pegangan yang erat ya.. " pinta naruto sambil tersenyum nakal, rupanya ia merencanakan sesuatu. Wajah hinata pun memerah. Dengan gerakan tangan slow motion ia mulai merangkul naruto dari belakang. Yang mau dirangkul kesal dan menarik kedua tangan hinata supaya cepat dirangkul. Naruto pun tersenyum geli. Membuat hinata malu setengah mati.

Tanpa babibu, naruto langsung meng-gas motornya dengan keras. Dan membuat wanita dibelakangnya berteriak

"ahhh... pelankan naruto-kun.. aku takuuut! " teriak hinata yang merangkul naruto lebih erat darisebelumnya. Rupanya ini rencana naruto. Licik juga dia..

"hahaha.. kita kerumah mu dulu ya? Mengambil kadoku ?" tanya naruto sambil tertawa. Yang ditanya hanya berteriak memohon naruto untuk memperlambat laju motornya.

Karena sedang asik balapan. Naruto tak sadar bahwa didepannya ada lampu merah.

"awas naruto ada lampu merah! " teriak hinata histeris. Tapi percuma saja, rupanya pemuda itu gak kedengeran. Alhasil mereka melewati lampu merah tersebut.

Dari arah yang berlawanan, terlihat mobil truk gandeng melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sang supir kaget melihat motor didepannya, jaraknya hanya sejengkal tangan manusia dewasa. Sang supir berusaha mengerem truk gandengnya. Tapi percuma saja, motor sport milik naruto itu pun terlontar jauh. Naruto hanya terlempar sedikit, ia hanya menerima cidera kecil dan ia masih sadarkan diri.. tetapi hinata.. hinata terlempar jauh dan tak sadarkan diri.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah truk dari truk gandeng itu menabrak tiang lampu merah dan pengendara di sebelahnya. Banyak yang terluka, tetapi tidak terlalu parah.

Naruto segera menghampiri hinata yang tak sadarkan diri, ia mengangkat tubuh hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Kesedihan, dan merasa bersalah. Itu yang dirasakan naruto.

Semua orang berkerumun melingkari mereka berdua. Salah satunya menelpon ambulan dan polisi. Naruto menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"maafkan aku.. hinata" bisiknya.

...

...

...

Naruto sekarang sedang berada di kamar rumah sakit, ia memperhatikan dengan tatapan sendu seorang wanita di depannya. Terkapar tak berdaya. Tanpa disadari air mata keluar dari mata naruto. Dari balik pintu seorang dokter masuk, dan membuat naruto berdiri menyambutnya.

"aaakh... " erang naruto kesakitan.

"hati-hati tuan uzumaki, sebaiknya tuan duduk saja. Kondisi tuan masih lemah" kata dokter itu sambil membantu naruto duduk di kursi rodanya.

"jadi.. ada apa dengan hinata dok ? " tidak mau basa-basi, naruto langsung menjurus ke inti nya.

"jadi hinata.."

"hinata kenapa dok ? " tanya naruto heran.

"hinata..."

"kenapa dok ? hinata kenapa ? " naruto sudah tidak sabar lagi, ditariknya jubah dokter itu, mengancam agar dokter itu cepat menjawab.

"hinata mengalami gegar otak. Ia lupa hingatan.. sepertinya sangat parah. Ini hasil foto ronsennya"

"apa ?" naruto tak percaya, ia melihat hasil ronsen yang diberikan dokter. Ternyata benar, sangat parah. Terlihat otak hinata sampai retak.

"sampai sejauh ini hanya itu yang kudapatkan.. huhh, aku akan mencari tahu lagi. Akan kukabari berita selanjutnya " kata dokter itu sambil berlalu meninggalkan naruto.

Naruto tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi dengan hinata.. ia menangis dengan keras. Menyumpahi dirinya sendiri karena kelakuannya. Yang seharusnya hari ini mereka bersenang-senang merayakan hari valentine. Tapi malah berakhir di rumah sakit..

...

...

...

Sudah tiga hari hinata masih tertidur lelap di ranjang rumah sakit. Tampak disebelahnya pemuda berkulit tan berdiri memperhatikannya. Naruto memperhatikan hinata dari ujung rambut sampai kaki. Pemuda itu menghampiri hinata, duduk tepat disebelahnya.

"aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan saat kau sadar nanti.." naruto berbicara kepada hinata. Yang diajak bicara tidak merespon.

"tentu, kau tidak akan mengenaliku lagi kan ? " naruto menahan tangisnya. Mencoba untuk tegar.

"maafkan aku hinata.. gara-gara aku kau jadi seperti ini.. aku benar-benar bodoh.. aku memang bukan pacar yang baik untukmu hinata" naruto sudah tidak bisa tegar lagi, akhirnya air mata yang daritadi membendungnya kini keluar dengan derasnya. Dipegangnya erat tangan hinata.

"hinata... aku membutuhkanmu.." bisik naruto, sambil mencium tangan hinata.

Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke ruangan dimana hinata dirawat. Orang itu sangat rapi. Ia membawa berkas-berkas untuk diberikan naruto. Naruto dibuat lesu olehnya.

"ini ganti rugi dan hukuman karena telah melanggar peraturan lalu lintas, membahayakan nyawa penumpang. serta biaya kerusakan dan biaya pengobatan korban" kata orang itu yang tak lain adalah polisi.

"kau akan dipenjara selama..." polisi itu berhenti bicara saat naruto mendorongnya keluar.

"kita bicarakan ini saja diluar.." jawab naruto sambil menatap tajam polisi itu.

**Hinata's POV**

"_Dimana ini ? baunya, mengapa baunya seperti obat-obatan? dan mengapa tanganku di infus ? apa yang terjadi ? apa yang terjadi denganku ? apa aku sedang sakit ? lantas aku sakit apa ? ughh.. kepalaku pusing sekali.. ada apa ini? "_

"kreeeek..."

"_suara apa itu ? apakah suara pintu ? haah.. siapa pria itu ? apa aku mengenalnya ? mengapa dia terlihat sangat sedih ?"_

"ka-kau ?.. kau sudah sadar hinata ? sebentar ya aku panggilkan dokter. Dokteeeer.. dokteeer "

"eh tungguuu..." teriak hinata mencoba mencegah naruto tapi percuma saja karena naruto sudah berlari jauh.

"siapa pemuda itu ? kenapa rasanya aku sangat dekat dengannya ? dan, siapa hinata ? " bisik hinata.

"oh akhirnya kau sudah sadar ya hinata hyuuga-san ? " tanya dokter itu. Dijawab anggukan hinata bingung.

"_siapa yang ia maksut hinata hyuuga ? apakah itu aku ?" _pikir hinata

"dok.. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ? dan.. siapa pemuda itu ? " tanya hinata sambil menunjuk naruto. Yang ditunjuk terlihat sangat sedih membuat matanya berkaca-kaca

"... kau akan segera tahu hinata-san.." jawab dokter itu sambil berlalu mengajak naruto untuk keluar.

"_jadi namaku hinata ?"_

**Normal POV**

"bagaimana keadaan hinata dok ? " tanya pemuda itu serak. Matanya terlihat sembab, seperti menangis semalaman.

"keadaan hinata-san baik-baik saja, tapi kondisi fisiknya masih lemah. Ia akan sering pusing, jadi sebaiknya kau perlu memperhatikannya dengan ketat. Dan lagi.. umh... dia tidak tau siapa dia, siapa dirimu, dan apa yang terjadi kepada kalian. Sebaiknya kau harus jelaskan dengan sabar dari awal " jelas dokter berkacamata dan berambut abu-abu. Terlihat papan namanya bertulis 'Kabuto'.

"begitu ya ?.." jawab naruto lesu dan sedih.

"berusahalah.. masih ada kesempatan untuk mengembalikan memorinya kok." Hibur dokter kabuto pada naruto.

Naruto tersenyum pada dokter itu sambil melihatnya pergi. Lalu, ia masuk kedalam ruangan hinata dirawat. Dilihatnya hinata yang menatapnya bingung. Naruto pun tersenyum.. tak disangka gadis itu membalas senyum naruto. Naruto duduk tepat disebelah hinata. Hinata yang bingung dengan naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"kamu siapa ? " tanya hinata memulai pembicaraan.

"aku.. naruto.. naruto uzumaki" jawab naruto dengan senyum yang lebar terlihat tegar.

"apa aku mengenalmu ? " tanya hinata lagi, sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Naruto tertawa geli melihat tingkah hinata. Hinata semakin bingung. Naruto mendengus tersenyum dan berkata..

"hinata-chan mungkin tidak mengenalku, tapi aku sudah tidak sabar pada saatnya hinata-chan mengenalku" jawab naruto tersenyum tulus.

**The End.**

Maaf ya kalau jelek. Maklum masih baru dalam dunia fanfic. Maaf kalau ini terlalu panjang dan membosankan.

Tolong komentarnya yaaa... hehe


End file.
